


The Dressing Room Encounter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story written by my friend. He says it's not good but I'm posting it to prove him wrong. This is for you bro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written by my friend. He says it's not good but I'm posting it to prove him wrong. This is for you bro.

He looked down at me. “Are your hands cold?”   
I chuckled in response. “I should’ve brought gloves.”   
He took his off and slipped them onto my hands.   
“No, no, no-.”   
“Sawamura, come on. I have something you don’t anyway.” He tucked his hands into his robe and showed me proudly. “Nice and warm.”   
I scrunched and un-scrunched my fingers in my hands. “…Thanks.”   
“No problem.”   
“It’s so weird seeing you hold your hands like that.” I told him. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me. “You look like some old minister.”   
He pouted. “I’m not even a Christian.”   
“I know, that’s why it’s funny that you look like an old minister. Why do you wear all black, anyway? Aren’t you only allowed to wear specific colors?”   
“Black is one of them for my temple, it’s encouraged actually.” He told me. “So, I wear all black to represent my temple.”   
I hummed and gave a nod. “You guys are an odd bunch, most Buddhists wear orange robes. We have a Buddhist on our team and he wears orange robes.”   
He rolled his eyes. “Is it Tanaka?” I nodded. “We go to the same temple while I’m here in Tokyo.”   
“Really?” I said with an eyebrow cock. “He never told me that.”   
“Maybe he thought you’d be jealous.” He teased me before sticking out his tongue.   
“Some stoic monk…” I muttered under my breath. I received a swift kick to my butt and knew he had heard me. “D-don’t do that.” I said, rubbing my butt.   
“Don’t offend me then and you won’t get kicked.” He said with a shrug.   
I kicked him back but he jumped so I missed and he then laughed into his shoulder like he always did.   
We got to the store I wanted to show him and we looked around. I picked out an outfit and gave it to him. He looked at it.   
“Oh man Sawamura, are you sure about this?” he asked, holding it out in front of him and looking.   
“Yeah, go change, I wanna see.” I said, shoving him into a dressing room. I saw the black flying and soon enough it seemed he was ready.   
“…I’m nervous.” He told me. “You come in here, I don’t want anybody else seeing me.”   
I rolled my eyes and slipped into the dressing room before locking it behind me.   
“Do I look ok?” he asked me quietly.   
I nodded, still a little speechless. Wide, light-washed jeans; a plain black V-neck; a dark grey button-up that was unbuttoned and a black baseball cap had never looked better on somebody.   
“Yeah.” I breathed. “Maybe, just…” I took his hat off and took his hair out of its bun. The long top part fell over the shaved sides and to his neck in a curled wave from being up. I fluffed his hair and then put the hat back on. I stared into his eyes and he looked straight back into mine. “There…” I tried to step back but I slipped on the bag of accessories he had helped me pick out for off days.   
He caught me and we almost fell on top of each other. His hands around my lower waist and mine gripping his new shirt as we teetered, about ready to collapse.   
He pulled me up so that I was on my feet but as a result of the sudden yank, I fell into his chest. I went to move but he held his arms tighter around me.   
Our faces were centimeters apart, I could feel his warm breath dusting over my nose.   
“Sawamura…” he said gently. “Today…was this a date?”   
I went red. “I-I know…you can’t like guys because of your religion but…Gensho, I’m so sorry…I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with you because I-I do like guys and I just-.”   
“Hey…that’s an old version of Buddhism, everyone is welcome in Buddhism now-a-days, especially at my temple. Sawamura, I’ve never put much thought into who I wanted to love, I don’t base it off what’s in your pants really. I love people because I love their person and who they’ve made themselves to be.” He told me. One of his hands came to my neck and he looked down at me. “Sawamura…I could easily fall for you.”   
“…You don’t have to lie to me-.”   
He looked down at my lips and gave me a quick and gentle peck. I went very red in the face before looking up at him. He was blushing too.   
“Again?” I said, not really thinking.   
He nodded and pulled me closer. We kissed again, just another peck.   
“The rest of your body is so rough and strong…but, your lips are so gentle and soft.” He told me quietly. I nodded and gripped his shirt tighter, I was shaking a little bit. “You ok?” he asked me quietly.   
I nodded and held him closer. “…Are you sure about this? I-I don’t want to pressure you into something you don’t actually want-.”   
“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t want to try it too, Sawamura.” I nodded looked back down, his hand brushing my cheek gently and bringing my back up to look at him. “Sawamura…I think we’ll have fun together, please take care of me and know I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
